What Happens When Emmett Watches Peter Pan?
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Sequel to "What Happens When Emmett Watches Mulan?" Post BD, possible spoilers! It's Cullen family movie night, and Renesmee picks Peter Pan. Why is Emmett acting so serious when he watches the movie? Egad! Where did Renesmee go?
1. Cullen Family Movie Night

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan. This is a sequel to "What Happens When Emmett Watches Mulan?" Thanks to EdwardCullenismyluv for the idea! Yes, I know…. Is she doing ANOTHER Emmett Cullen story? But of course! I love Emmett!**

**And by the way, sorry if it's a little inaccurate; I haven't watched Peter Pan for a LONG time. **

Third Person POV

It was Cullen family movie night, and it was Nessie's turn to pick the movie. She settled on _Peter Pan_. Alice laughed loudly when she picked it, but blocked her thoughts from Edward before he could figure out anything.

Nessie looked a little hurt, but Alice swore it had nothing to do with her. They all enjoyed the movie, especially Renesmee, but Emmett had a very suspicious look on his face while he watched, almost as if he were…studying something.

They experienced the thrills of Neverland and Renesmee particularly loved Tinkerbelle's beautiful fairy outfit, flying around the city. She'd fallen asleep shortly before the movie ended, but the rest of the Cullens decided to watch the rest of it anyway, at Emmett's begging. When he did, Alice let out a full-blown guffaw again, making the whole family wonder what the Volturi was wrong with her. But she shook her head and quieted, settling down next to Jasper, and they all enjoyed the rest of the movie. When the movie ended and they all went their separate ways, Emmett stayed seated on the couch, studying the _Peter Pan _case with a very serious expression in his eye…

**Oooh…..what will happen? What made Alice laugh so hard? Read and review, please :]**


	2. Kidnapped?

**I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan.**

Third Person POV

-THE NEXT DAY-

Bella and Edward were in their own bedroom, and Renesmee was sleeping soundly in her room when Emmett quietly snuck in Renesmee's window, picked her up out of her bed, and sped away, not bothering to hide his thoughts from Edward.

Once Renesmee was gone, Edward had a panicked expression on his face and went to Renesmee's room. Her bed was empty, and Emmett left a note, saying:

_Yes, yes, I kidnapped your daughter, MWA-HA-HAHAAAA……_

_But I assure you she is in no danger. Really. Just check my thoughts and vouch with Alice. I'm just going to have some fun with your sweet Renesmee. We'll be back…when we come back. Toodles!!_

_-Emmett_

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked, coming into the room after Edward.

Edward had a slightly worried expression on his face, but remembered Emmett's thoughts and knew that their daughter was really in no danger.

"We'll just have to see," said Edward. To be honest, he couldn't tell very much from Emmett's thoughts, just that it involved glitter, green felt, and some ropes.

"Whatever it is," he added, "I'm sure she'll be ok. Alice hasn't stopped him yet, so she should be fine."

"Still…" Bella said, "I don't like the idea of Emmett sneaking out and stealing Nessie in the middle of the night."

Edward sighed. "Neither do I, but we have to trust him and Alice. It could turn out to be very entertaining."

**Of course it will be entertaining! Silly Edward. Read and review, please :]**


	3. Neverland!

**I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan.**

EMMETT POV

I jumped out of the cottage window, carrying a still-sleeping Renesmee in my arms. I sprinted away her home and through the forest, where I had laid out my supplies. I laid Nessie on the soft forest floor, and gently shook her awake. Well, gentle for me, anyway.

"NESSIEEE!!!!! WAKEUP!!!!!!"

"Ah! Huh? Wha- what? Where am I? Uncle Emmett? Who- HEY! What happened to my bed!?"

"Shhhh!!" I shushed her quickly, not wanting her to ruin my plans.

"What is going on???" she whispered fiercely. "Why did you bring me here?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Nessie, Nessie. When will you ever learn to trust 'Ol Uncle Emmett? Look, I know how much you liked that _Peter Pan_ movie yesterday, so I went out and bought this! We can be in Neverland TOGETHER!!" I squealed with happiness.

Renesmee cocked an eyebrow at me, but said nothing in protest. Quietly, we created our _Peter Pan_ outfits, and by the time the sun rose, we had costumes all ready. Now for the performance.

**Oooh…what's Emmett's idea? Short chapter, but this will set it up for later! Read and review, please :] **


	4. I do believe in fairies!

**I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan. **

3rd Person POV

Quietly, Renesmee and Emmett snuck toward the Cullen house all set in their costumes. Once they had reached the proper spot, a little bit away from the house, they stopped and Nessie got ready for her part, with the help of Emmett. He left her there, then headed to the front yard of his house.

Once he got within vampire-hearing distance, he smoothed out his shirt and began shouting,

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"

The Cullens at home were confused but figured, well, Emmett is Emmett, and went back to whatever it was that they were doing.

Emmett _hmphed_ and shouted even louder, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! I DO!!" And with that he pulled out a large bottle of craft glitter and began to dance around the house, tossing some at each of the windows as he did so. He continued to shout his belief in fairies and throw glitter at the house until his family finally emerged.

"Emmett, what is going on he-" Carlisle began, but stopped dead **(er, dead**_**er**_**)** when he saw what his son was wearing. Emmett was dressed in a light green cotton outfit with a simple brown leather belt, dark green tights, green slipper-looking shoes, and to top it off, a green felt hat. He looked like a walking forest, but he was actually going for the "Peter Pan" effect. He might very well have looked like Peter Pan, if only he weren't 6-foot-five.

Emmett turned to look at his families, and asked very seriously, "Do _you_ believe in fairies? Do you?"

His family stared blankly at him.

Emmett sighed. "Ridiculous. Come! We must fly!" Emmett turned back to the forest when he sensed his family…doing nothing. He glared at them. "Well?"

"Emmett, sweetie," Esme said gently, "We're vampires. We CAN'T fly."

"Yes we can! All it takes is a little bit of pixie dust!" And with that he threw the shiny craft glitter at his family, causing them to spit it out and turn away in disgust.

"Come!" he repeated. "To NEVERLAND!! We can fly, we can fly, we can fly…" Emmett went and made a series of quick jumps into the forest, so quickly that to a human, he would appear to never be touching the ground at all.

Reluctantly, his family followed after him, curious to see what this was about.

**Neverland! What do you think so far? Read and review, please :] **


	5. Tinkerbelle! Tinkerbelle!

**I do not own Twilight or Peter Pan. **

"Here we are! Neverland!!"

The Cullens looked and looked but they did not see any sign of the "Neverland" that Emmett had created. In fact, there was no sign that Emmett had done anything to this area at all. It was just a clearing of the forest, with giant oak trees towering overhead. But of course, Emmett had done something to it.

"Tinkerbelle! Tinkerbelle!"

The Cullens turned and looked at Emmett, who was pointing upward and jumping up and down. Then they looked in the direction that he was pointing, and saw "Tinkerbelle."

It was really just Renesmee in a child's Tinkerbelle costume, with a rope around her body, tying her to the tree branch up above. When she jumped off a lower tree branch, she did not hit the ground, thanks to the rope, but instead swung wildly and threw her arms out, as if she were flying.

"Whee!!"

Edward and Bella panicked, but stopped themselves when they saw that the rope was strong enough to hold Renesmee. Edward rubbed his temples and said, "Renesmee, please come down from there."

Nessie was about to respond when she was cut off by Emmett.

"Renesmee? Who is Renesmee? This is Tinkerbelle, the fairy I told you about. See? Do you believe in fairies now? I do believe in fairies, I do believe in fairies," Emmett chanted, joined with Renesmee. Then he scaled one of the nearby trees and stopped on a branch only a little higher than Renesmee's, stood up, and with his arms out, proclaimed, "NEVERLAND!!!" and jumped off the tree, grabbing Renesmee's rope and landing with a soft THUD on the forest floor.

Edward REALLY panicked after that, and yanked Renesmee out of Emmett's arms and cradled her gently in his own. "Renesmee? Are you alright?"

"Alright? I'm GREAT! That was so fun! Thanks Uncle Em!"

Emmett stood up and brushed his Peter Pan costume off. "No problem, Ness. Lemme know if you want to play again sometime. Toodles!" And Emmett ran off back to the house, leaving a trail of craft glitter behind him.

**Ah, Emmett. What did you think? Read and review, please :] **


End file.
